


Yellow Eyes

by queerSeth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay, M/M, One Shot, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerSeth/pseuds/queerSeth
Summary: AU in which Lance is taken instead of Shiro, and Keith is the royal prince of the Galra. After Lance's fight in the arena, Keith finds him in the med bay and "introduces" himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend, but I'm proud of it, so I'm gonna post it here. I'm not in the fandom quite yet, so sorry in advance if there are any mistakes.  
> EDIT: I went back and basically rewrote this. May the original burn in hell where it and its multiple grammatical errors belong

The crowd’s roar was deafening. Lance scanned it in hope of a friendly face, but he found only the cruel stares of galra citizens and warriors, come to watch him suffer for their amusement. The arena door behind him slammed shut, and the crowd’s cheers grew to an unimaginable level. Through the commotion, a single voice rang out over an intercom, bringing everyone to a silence.

"Citizens of the Galra Empire," the booming voice sang, sweeping over the crowd. Lance turned around in circles, desperately trying to put a face to the sound, but his vision was blurred by the knock-out drug he had been slipped when he was first taken.

"Welcome to initiation. Here, on this very day, you are gathered to witness this recruit–" The spotlight found Lance, blinding him further. "–take on the Kaldron Wax Flier!"

At this, the crowd roared again, then slowly fell back to a soft hum of excitement. Finally, Lance's vision cleared and his eyes came to rest on a tall podium on the left of the arena. On top, a handsome young man sat on a throne, his purple skin practically iridescent under all of the lights. Before Lance could get a better look at him, however, a metal clash sounded across the field, and all of his attention was stolen by the dark figure in the opposite doorway.

A beast the size of a small building was held back by a chain, snarling and ripping at its confines as groups of galra struggled to hold it back. Lance’s eyes widened and he took a step backwards, tripping on his toes and falling to the ground. He glanced back to the podium, hoping his eyes would be enough to plead mercy. His gaze was met with a flash yellow as his eyes locked with the galra’s, and then it was gone and a bell rang to start the fight.

\---

  
After the fight, Lance sat in the med bay, his arm lying on a table beside him as the galra medical assistants fluttered about the room, fussing over his wounds. 

Suddenly, the door opened and all of the assistants, save for the few still bandaging his arm, turned towards the door and positioned their arms into the traditional galra salute. Lance turned too, but he didn't salute, and he tried his hardest to convey with his glare that the gesture was not for his lack of arm alone. The doctors all muttered a word that Lance doesn't understand, and go back to what they had been doing.

A man stepped into the room and stared directly at Lance, his yellow eyes hard, but not uncaring. Lance stared back and steeled his gaze, pursing his lips in an attempt to make himself look more intimidating, but all it earned him was a chuckle from the stranger.

"Careful,” he teased. “If you stick your lips out that far, I may be tempted to claim them."

Lance sputtered and pulled his face back to normal as quickly as he could manage, earning another chuckle from the man.

"Relax, initiate. I only came here to congratulate you on the fight."

Lance stayed silent, staring at the man. The memory of those eyes flashed in his mind, and suddenly, something in his brain clicked. His eyes widened.

"You..."

It all came back to him. The man on the podium, the booming voice... An anger welled up inside of him and he jumped off the bed, startling the poor working nurses around him.

"I lost my arm because of you!" Lance screamed, gesturing wildly at his missing limb. The man jumped back, startled, and his gaze followed Lance's to the arm on the table.

"That was a shame," he sighed, lowering his eyes for a moment.

"A ‘shame’? Are you for real?!" Lance screamed, still throwing his hand wildly around the room. A few assistants had moved to restrain him, but the man gave them a pointed look, and they let Lance be. "I could have died!" Lance whispered, taking a breath. He sat back down and let the weight of the situation sink in.

The man chuckled again, but it had a different tone than before. He motioned for the medics to leave the room, and they followed his order wordlessly. Once they were alone,  the man stepped toward Lance, placing a purple hand on each of his legs. Lance shuddered and leaned back, but he had nowhere to go.

"I do apologize for you getting so hurt,” the galra said, staring at him. “Of everyone in that arena, I would have felt your loss the hardest.”

Lance blinked and leaned back in, letting his guard down only slightly. “Really?”

The man nodded and smiled. “I had faith in your abilities, but clearly I underestimated you."

Lance smirked coyly, his ego butting in, and raised an eyebrow. "Underestimated me? I'm totally capable. I could have taken that thing down no sweat."

"Oh?" the man asked, bemused.

"Yeah."

"Then why did you lose?"

That stumped Lance, and he went silent, avoiding the man's eyes.

"My name is Keith," the man said suddenly. "If you were curious."

Lance looked back at his eyes and tilted his head, his smile returning slightly. "It suits you."

"Do you think?" Keith grinned, and Lance had to stop himself from gasping at the sight. "My father did not approve of it, but my mother was fond of the name, so he let her give it to me."

"Well I like it," Lance said, keeping his voice as steady as possible.

Keith chuckled again and leaned in. "Well, I like you."

Lance _did_ gasp at that, and he leaned back, but he couldn't go any further without falling off the bed, and he couldn't reach back without his arm. 

"I liked the way you fought today,” Keith continued, still leaning toward Lance. It was calculated and precise, but you still seemed to be going entirely off of your own instincts."

Lance blushed despite himself and his shoulders relaxed a bit.

"I was just trying to get out alive."

Without warning, Keith placed his fingers lightly on the dead skin where Lance's arm had ripped apart. Lance jumped and tried to pull away, but Keith held him in place with his free hand.  
"It is a shame that you lost your arm," he murmured.

Lance glared at him, coming back to his senses. "It is unpleasant."

Keith kept his eyes on Lance's and leaned in again, so close that Lance could feel his breath on his face. Lance felt himself leaning forward against his better judgment, meeting Keith's lips with his own.

He felt Keith react for a moment, but it passed quickly and he kissed back, pressing his face as close to Lance's as he could without hurting either of them. His grip tightened on Lance's arm, but not painfully, and his other hand found its way up to Lance’s cheek. After a moment, Keith pulled away.

Lance kept his eyes closed, panicking. He had never kissed anyone before, and he definitely didn't expect his first kiss to be with the leader of the alien empire that had taken him as a prisoner. He opened his eyes, and his gaze met with Keith's.

Lance tilted his head and stared at him in confusion. Keith smiled shyly and turned his gaze away. "I... I’m not sure how it's supposed to feel, but..."

Lance smiled at Keith's stammering and reached over with his good arm to pull him close again, claiming his lips once more. Keith gasped and Lance took advantage of the moment and, drawing from his limited knowledge from erotic novels and pornos on earth, slipped his tongue into the other man's mouth. Keith moaned for a moment, but before anything else could happen, he pulled away in a rush.

"Wait," he said, stepping backwards and breaking his hold from Lance.

Lance looked away, embarrassed. Keith cleared his throat and stepped back further, avoiding Lance's eyes.

"I'll keep you safe," he said slowly. "In the tests. I promise you won't get hurt."

Lance nodded and pulled back too. Without a word, Keith walked out and the medics ran back in, muttering under their breaths about how their work had been interrupted. Lance grimaced as they prodded his wounds again, but he couldn't feel the pain like before. Instead, his thoughts wandered to the dark haired prince and figured being abducted could have a few perks.


End file.
